


Key E for Eliot

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post episode: s03e09 All that Josh, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot, lazy writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: I had to get this out of my head because you can't tell me nothing happened in Fillory while finding the Life Key





	Key E for Eliot

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this out of my head because you can't tell me nothing happened in Fillory while finding the Life Key

Quentin paces back and forth in his room. The fifth key laying on his bed.

It's just to see if he's alright, he thinks. He's been over this one time too much. Last time he's heard of him, Eliot was about to go down the Infinite Waterfalls, and that's not actually a trip into Wonderland...

«Oh, fuck it» he mutters and takes the key, sitting on the bed. «Eliot? El, can you hear me?»

There's silence, then, «Quentin?»

Quentin lets out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. «Are you guys alright?»

«Yes, turns out the Muntjac can fly» there's silence for a moment, but before Quentin can say anything, Eliot continues, «Margo is wondering why she can't hear you»

«I uh... I asked Julia to channel our conversation»

«Oh»

«Yeah»

Silence stretches for a few moments more, then Quentin decides that he has to ask Eliot.

«El, do you... Do you remember the quest for the third key?»

Quentin knows Eliot is shrugging, «Only what Margo told us, most of it seems like a very lucid dream»

«I...» Quentin passes one hand through his hair, putting one lock behind his ear, «me too.» he continues, «Sometimes I feel like... I had a wife. And a son. Then...»

«Your wife died» Eliot interrupts, «and we raised your son together»

«There's more than that tho...» Quentin whispers.

«Yes, Q» Eliot says, as if he read his mind, «there was more than that»

Quentin sighs, «I really like you, El»

There. He said it.

«I like you too, Q» Quentin can hear the smile in Eliot's voice. «When this fucked up quest is over and we fix the Fillory problem too, we can do something, go somewhere»

Quentin frowns, «You're married, El»

«I introduced polygamy in Fillory» Eliot chuckles, «or you weren't there when I did?»

«I wasn't» Quentin bites his lip, smiling wide. He wishes Eliot was right there, or that magic was still around so he could go and reach Fillory. They're almost there though.

«I'll hold you to that then» he says at last.

«See you around, Q» Eliot smiles.

«Bye, El» Quentin says and puts the key on the bed again, ending their conversation.


End file.
